hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yautjas (S3-S3)
The Predator (Yautja) species has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 3. The Predator Race The creature known as the Predator is a bipedal humanoid creature standing in at well over seven feet tall and with an average weight of 250 to 350 pounds. Most of the Predator’s bulk is pure muscle with very little fat, due to their predatory lifestyle and diet. A Predator’s skin color is generally pasty yellow with black spots, their eyes are yellow or green and Predator’s have what appears to be long black dreadlocks for hair. The Predator possess very distinct facial features, the most prominent of these are four mandibles that surround a small mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. These mandibles are used for communicating. Predators also have a verbal language (consisting of growls, clicks and chirps) and are good at mimicking other verbal languages with the help of their Wrist Computers' built-in mimicry. Predators are also much stronger and faster then an average human and possess lightning quick reflexes and dexterity. Predators bleed a florescent green blood, and prefer hot and humid conditions. Predator’s are known as a Yautja in their own language. A Yautja's lifespan is many decades, some Predators have lived to be 300 years old. Homeworld The exact origins of the Yautja species is unknown but are believed to be located somewhere outside the boundaries of the human universe. There has been no recorded findings of The Predator’s home planet. So the theory stands that the creatures travel system to system in search of the great hunting grounds. The Predators have very high technology so it is speculated that a high tech ship landed on the homeworld and was studied by the creatures for their own personal use. Or since the creatures are still basically primal and tribal creatures then it is speculated that they are new to technology. The Hunt Predator culture in general is based on the concept of The Hunt. Their culture revolves around the concept of hunting and stalking prey. The strongest of the clan is considered The Leader, which controls the actions of the group. As a rite of passage into Predator adulthood each hunter most kill his first “Ultimate Prey” which are known to humans as Xenomorphs or Aliens. While Predator’s seem ruthless and brutal, their actually controlled by a code of ethics. If their prey is considered weak or unthreatening a Predator will spare their life. A Predator would be considered dishonorable to shed the blood of those who cannot defend themselves. The Predator “Warrior” class are the ones who follow and obey these ethics. Warrior’s become travelers of the universe in search of honorable hunting. The Predator “Elder” class are the greatest Predators to ever live and are highly respected by their race. The Bad Blood Yautja are the Predators that hunt for fun and disobey all of the creatures rules of The Hunt. Bad Blood Predators are disowned by their race and travel aimlessly with no forgiveness from their race.. Bad Blood Predators have been known to murder, dishonorable hunting and are pure evil hunters slaying anything alive even other Predators. History and Overview Predators have visited Earth many times and there are a number of recorded sightings of them. Some of the most notable date back to 1904 on Bovetoya Island, Antarctica, where a Xenomorph hunt took place. Another very notable account occurred in 1987, when an Elite Special Forces team in Central America encountered a Predator on the hunt during a false mission, which led to the team being systematically hunted down and killed by the Predator. Only Major Alan “Dutch” Schaefer and a local guerilla named Anna were the only survivors, Dutch narrowly surviving his encounter with the Predator after he used his self-destruct device to try to kill him even after being mortally wounded by traps Dutch had set. Another very well-known documented account was in the Summer of 1997 in Los Angeles during a record heat wave and a major gang war between rival Colombian and Jamaican gangs in the city. The Predator hunted and killed many gang members, and even targeted some in the police department, catching the attention of Lieutenant Michael R. Harrigan, who eventually killed the Predator after he traced the hunter to the Predator ship underground, following a failed attempt by a government special unit trying to capture the Predator to use study and adapt the Predator technology to their own. Harrigan was honored by this Predator's clan for his honorable fighting attempts, and left in time as the ship took off. In October 2004, a trio of young Predators returned to Antarctica for a new hunt, with two of them dying very soon into their hunt and the last remaining Predator, known by his nickname of "Scar" due to it's slightly scarred forehead, was killed during a battle with a Queen Xenomorph. Scar helped Alexa Woods to survive her ordeal inside the pyramid where the Xenomorph hunt had taken place, the pyramid being a Xenomorph nesting ground. Scar was later the unwilling host of a Chestburster, birthing a Queen PredAlien. A veteran Predator nicknamed "Wolf" was later dispatched to eliminate the Queen PredAlien and other Xenomorphs after the Queen PredAlien's attack on the Predator ship caused it to crash land in the town of Gunnison, Colorado and also led to a Xenomorph infestation in town. Wolf proceeded to battle many Xenomorphs throughout Gunnison, as well as several humans, before having a final confrontation with the Queen PredAlien, fighting to death with her before both were killed in a bomb blast deployed by U.S. Special Forces trying to contain the situation in Gunnison. It also seems likely that after the events in Gunnison that the U.S. military sought to improve it's weaponry, after finding the remnants of Wolf's weapons and seeing how much more advanced they were in contrast with modern weaponry. Weapons * Wrist Blades - Twin blades retractable from a wrist gauntlet on the arm. They greatly vary in size and design among the different Predators, with some Wrist Blades being small and others very large and long. * Arm Blades - Identical to Wrist Blades, but much larger in appearance. * Plasmacaster (AKA Shoulder Cannon) - Mounted on the Predator’s shoulder, this cannon can fire multiple long range energy bursts of plasma. Comes in different sizes and designs, and can be dual-mounted on both shoulders. Some Plasmacasters can also be formed into Plasma Pistols. The targeting reticule appears as a distinctive triangular shape consisting of three infrared red dots. * Spear Gun - Similar to a nail gun, the spear gun fires tiny spears that can rip human flesh or attach to any solid areas. The spear ammunition is almost weightless, but cuts like steel. * Ceremonial Dagger - Is a new discovery of the creatures. It is used to remove the protective layer of skin on a Xenomorph. It can also be used for hand to hand combat. * Net Gun - Used for catching a group of prey at once. The gun launches a web of razor sharp wire powerful enough to pin their enemy to the ground or wall. * Combistick ('''AKA '''Combat Staff '''or '''Combat Staff) - A long metal spear that resembles a Japanese Naginata and can telescope to increase or decrease it's length, pointed on both ends. It can be thrown as a spear to impale the enemy and sometimes produces a small electrical charge when it pierces or strikes through a tough surface. Combisticks vary in size and color, and their length customization makes them very practical and efficient to carry around for any situation. * Smart Disc (AKA Chakram) - The most advanced piece of equipment a Predator carries. The device is capable of cutting through multiple targets in one throw with ease and returns to it’s wielder like a boomerang. It is internally powered and can home in on any targets. It can be released if embedded in a hard surface or area by simply pressing a control button on it. It can be wielded as both a throwing weapon and a simple slashing or cutting weapon. * Shuriken - Is similar to the Smart Disc but transforms into a multi-pointed throwing star. * Gauntlet Plasma Bolt - Usually featured in the left wrist gauntlet, this fires a small and moderately effective plasma bolt that has enough power to tear through a kevlar vest. * Laser Grid Mine (AKA Laser Net) - A flat triangular device that when deployed will automatically secure itself to a hard surface and when activated will produce multiple laser beams that stretch out in a grid-like pattern. The lasers easily slice and tear through organic material or anything alive. * Power Gauntlet - A gauntlet worn to enhance a Predator's strength and punches, and will explode anything it touches upon impact. * Glaive - Similar to the Combistick in overall appearance, but featuring large blades at each end. It can be wielded more like a sword as opposed to a spear like a Combistick. * Maul - Similar in design to a tonfa, a Maul is a long and barbed blade that a Predator can hold or attach to it's arm. They are extremely powerful and can easily slice a human in half, and the blades can also fold in half to snap and when held in an inverted angle, can be used for a backwards stab or slash attack. Can be used in conjunction with the Wrist Blades for a more effective attack. * Burner - A flamethrower-type weapon meant for mass attacks that ejects a ninety-foot long and five-foot wide stream of flame that easily incinerates anything it comes in touch with. * Chemical Sprayer - Similar to the Burner, but sprays hazardous toxins or acid at their prey, and is also sometimes used as an alternative to plasma-based weaponry when the environment or atmosphere a Predator is in is too dangerous for plasma weapons to be employed. * Katana - A unique katana that is extremely powerful and with a sharp blade that is retractable and can easily slice through bone. * Plasma Pistol - A handheld pistol that fires plasma bolts. The bolts vary in projection and how much power they pack per pistol. * Throwing Mines - Various mines employed by the Predators that they throw to attack their prey. They employ many different types of mines, including explosive mines, EMP mines that disable machinery, plasma mines that vaporize enemies, remote bomb mines that can be manually detonated and sonic mines that stun and temporarily paralyze prey. * Bolas - Very powerful electrified bolas that instantly electrocute prey to death upon impact. * Whip - A segmented whip that is used to wrap around a target or "lasso" them, and can slice them in half when pulled with enough force. Some whips are lined with a Xenomorph's sharp teeth and some also an amputated Xenomorph stinger at the tip. * Solvent - An extremely corrosive blue-colored chemical that instantly dissolves organic material including corpses and reacts violently with water. Often employed to eliminate traces of evidence or a Predator's presence in an area. * Blazer - A device that fires very powerful laser beams that spread out in wide arcs and inflict massive damage on organic prey. It's virtually useless against enemies who are fire-resistance however, and is considered dishonorable among Predator clans due to it's collateral damage effects, which can potentially harm or kill innocent or unarmed prey. * Bleeder Speargun - A variant of the speargun that serves a unique function in that the spears pierce a target and cause internal bleeding, making the target easier to hunt as it makes them slower. Doesn't work on Xenomorphs due to their resistance to the type of spears used in this weapon. * Plasma Scythe - A scythe that is made of plasma, it is extremely powerful and seals wounds on impact, making wound healing almost impossible. Does massive damage to even very powerful targets. * Multi-Missile System - A very powerful weapon worn on the back that fires six plasma missiles capable of targeting upwards of twelve targets at once. Emits a strong EM pulse when detonated, making it useful against synthetics. * Pred-Gun - A defensive system with a built-in plasma cannon that moves with the help of anti-gravity plates built underneath it. Useful as a sentry weapon and also good for protecting particular areas. * Predicomp (AKA Self Destruct Device) - Located on the Predator’s arm device. Is used when a Predator knows he has been defeated. After the device has been activated there is a one minute countdown before a micro-nuclear explosion takes place. The countdown appears in red LEDs of the Predator's language. Other Equipment * Mask/Bio Helmet - Used as protection, during battles and houses a respirator which provides a breathable atmosphere and allows a Predator to breath under water. The mask can also filter through five different visual settings, including thermal to detect human prey via body heat. The helmet also has it’s own built in target and tracking device for targeting prey. * Body Mesh/Padding - A basic wire mesh provides warmth and is the component for their camouflage device’s circuitry. * Cloaking - Activated via their Wrist Computers, Predators can cloak themselves by bending light and creating an excellent camouflage that allows them to blend in easily in the environment they're in. It's not a perfect camouflage however, for the light distortion effect is easily visible and it is unusable in rain or water. It also does not work on Xenomorphs, who uses their instincts to determine a Predator's location around them. * Medikit - Used to stop bleeding or cauterize lost limbs, and supplies the creature with many items needed to patch up wounds including wound staplers, antiseptic tubes, shrapnel extractors, medicine vials, etc. Medikits are sometimes stored in portable storage units the Predators wear on their wrists beside their Wrist Computers. * Sat-com - A portable computer that shows the schematics of a building or object in a detailed three-dimensional holographic image. Can also display the locations of set weapons, such as laser nets and mines. * Plate Armor - The main armor worn by Predators for protection that are mainly worn on the chest, though armor pieces for the other parts of the body exist as well. They are very durable and can withstand numerous types of bullet calibers and can even absorb a considerable amount of acidic Xenomorph blood before it has to be taken off if struck with the blood. * Xenomorph Armor - Also known as "Hard Meat Armor" ("Hard Meat" being a term sometimes used by Predators to describe Xenomorphs), this armor is created from a Xenomorph's acid-proof exoskeleton and is extremely resilient against the acidic blood of the Xenomorphs when a Predator kills one. * Military Armor - An extremely strong and nearly indestructible body armor worn only by military-grade Predators, due to it being far too bulky to be employed in a standard hunt. * Tag - A small circular tracking device that attaches to a Predator's prey with hook-like barbs that are inserted into the target's skin, Tags are used to bait prey. * Killscreen Generator - A very useful item that uses a plasma laser that with the help of a tracking device neutralizes all oncoming projectile-based weapons including rockets and missiles. This device can make long-ranged attacks against Predators very difficult, although it is useless against the likes of weaponry such as Miniguns due to the sheer amount of bullets dispersed from such a weapon. It also has no effect on flame-based weaponry like flamethrowers and is completely useless against Xenomorphs. * Cloak Field Device - Large cuboid objects with a plasma cannon built into them that shroud a Predator's base. * Shrine - A Predator's haven during a hunt, containing a com-link and worship section, along with a defensive structure and a trophy cabinet. They are mobile due to anti-gravity plates installed into them. Susceptible to long-ranged weapon attacks. Category:Creatures Category:Hunters